Bella Lust Part 1 - Spin The Bottle
by dougaude
Summary: Bella Swan, still a junior in high school in Phoenix Arizona, is invited to a day long party by one of her friends. What starts as a simple spin the bottle game, quickly escalates into something so truly terrifying that Bella isn't sure she can survive the fallout – let alone explain the ramifications to her mother, Renee.
1. Morning Medecine

**Thursday, September 20, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, Grace Housing District**

 **1 minute before 6:00 A.M.**

On Bella's bedside table lay two infomercial pamphlets, one prescription bottle of medication (currently full), a sticky note stuck next to the prescription bottle reminding Bella to take her morning dose, and one alarm clock. The room Bella was currently sleeping in was dark enough that one couldn't see anything if they entered it from the lit apartment hallway.

Even so there was light in the room, but not that much. The only source of illumination in the room was the alarm clock's glowing green numbers. They were bright since the alarm clock was brand new; therefore the numbers hadn't yet lost their illumination due to age. The numbers read 5:59 with two letters to the side proclaiming AM.

A minute later the alarm rang.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _You know what's really annoying? When your stupid alarm clock wakes you up while you're having a good dream. And this wasn't just my normal lust filled dreams I usually had thanks to my most frequent … activity … I'm going to leave it at that for now. I'm really not that comfortable sharing my secrets, even with you Diary._

 _Hey it's not your fault, you're just new. And I haven't broken you in yet. My mom, bless her, got me a new diary. Anyway back to my dream. It was actually one I've never had before, and I wanted to explore it more. But (I'm sighing in regret right now) unfortunately that's not going to happen._

 _Because today, dear Diary, is a school day! Oh shit, speaking of which I seriously need to get ready! It's 6:09 and my bus comes at 6:30! Damnit! AND as if that wasn't enough, I just found the new bottle of medicine on my bedside table… I have to go. Speak with you again … hopefully anyway._

 **Thursday, September 20, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, Grace High School**

 **2:45 P.M.**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I just needed to jot this down before I forget, something crazy happened in Gym today. One of my more likable friends invited me to a party! Can you believe it? I can't either. I know, who would invite an unattractive brunette albino to a party, especially one in high school? Also I have to hide you just in case mom thinks I took you to school. I had a habit with my last Diary – taking it to school where conveniently for them, but very inconveniently for me, thieves could steal it._

 _I have to head home now and I've already stood around writing in a book like a weirdo for like a few minutes now. It'll be pretty busy at home because I need to prepare for the weekend, which since today's Thursday doesn't start for at least 1 and a half more days. I'll write again Dear Diary, I have a feeling we'll get to know each other real well._

 **Friday, September 21, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, Grace Housing District**

 **6:00 A.M.**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I woke up early today, around 5:00, just so I could get ready. Why? I need to clear my head. My work, I'll get into where I work and what I do later, contacted me before I fell asleep last night and told me I have a client … and that the client scheduled the night before the party my friend invited me to. Which mean I have to work Friday night, which is today. Which wouldn't be so horrible, except I'm going to need to call off going to the party because it starts Saturday morning and stretches (supposedly) into Sunday morning. I usually have the day off from my 'other' life at least 24 hours after seeing my last client._

 _Anyway I'm off to school, I'll try and write again Sunday after this fiasco has blown over._


	2. Alice Cullen

**Saturday, September 22, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, Grace General Hospital**

 **12:30 A.M.**

The lights flickered gently as a storm temporarily disrupted the power lines supplying the Grace General Hospital with electricity. After a full minute passed enough power was routed from the back up generators to keep the lights from flickering. This method had been put in place based on the philosophy that flickering lights meant danger.

And it had held true, Grace General Hospital had had trouble in the past with flickering lights during particularly bad storms … not that Arizona got many storms outside the occasionally strong gust of wind. But the current storm was one that came every 22nd of September, every year, without fail. The last time it had happened, almost 9 years ago, the flickering became so persistent that it drove some of the more sensitively minded patients insane – and as such they had to have been deported to a sanitarium.

9 years ago was the hospital's 2nd year in operation. Officially the Grace General Hospital had been in operation since 1990. But what most people didn't know was that the building itself was much, much older than it's current façade. Sure the structure held up well enough, that's why the architects had chosen to refurbish it to look like a hospital, much less expensive than building a brand new hospital building. But unknown to anyone still alive in Arizona, much less Phoenix, the building was in fact one so ancient its history evaded speculation. Mostly because when anyone tried doing research on the actual origins on the structure they announced it, and shortly later that day – or the next – their body would be found drained of blood.

This had happened more frequently since the building became a hospital – upon doing so the Mayor of Phoenix had dedicated money to begin work on expanding the building. This had been met with much opposition; mostly because the other major hospitals in Phoenix knew Grace Hospital would be stiff competition on their bottom line … at least that's how the suits in charge of the hospitals thought about it. The people that worked there day to day couldn't care less if there was another hospital, just so long as they could keep their jobs.

 **Same Day**

 **3:30 A.M.**

Now that midnight had progressed the morning crew began to arrive at Grace General Hospital. The first ones in found it odd how the doors had been unlocked, and even more peculiar where were the locks?

 **Same Day**

 **3:00 A.M.**

Alice quietly walked toward the hospital in the distance. She hid a grin, but still smiled on the inside. This was it! She's been searching for nearly 9 days straight, and the sprawling landscape of Phoenix had begun to confuse her already taxed mind. And that was saying something, because – being a vampire – Alice Cullen had an extraordinarily large thought capacity.

As Alice got closer to the hospital she finally cleared the buildings obscuring her view. Grace General Hospital had been constructed in the northern end of a massive field bordering the city of Phoenix. There was a mile between the city 'limit' and the front doors of the hospital. Alice would leave a very severe complaint detailing this flaw … once she was done.

 ***Note: The author would like to point out that many of the details given are NOT representations of actual locations.**

On the front of the hospital Alice read – even thought she was a mile away (again from being a vampire) she had supernaturally enhanced eyesight – GRACE GENERAL HOSPITAL. The building itself, down to every last detail, looked exactly like the one Alice had been seeing in her vision. That's right, vision. Alice could see the future, and as such she would always know what someone would be going to do – and how the consequences would pan out – the moment they changed their course of action in their minds.

Alice could focus this ability, but more recently she had been seeing Grace General Hospital more and more. "There's something important here…" Alice muttered to herself, even thought Jasper still heard her. He wasn't even that far away from Alice, maybe 20 feet. On one hand Alice hadn't even said the words, not really. But whether or not Jasper heard the words was irrelevant.

He _felt_ Alice's intentions, her emotions in particular. He knew she needed to do something to, for, and at this hospital – not necessarily in that order. But for the undead vampire life of him, Jasper Cullen couldn't figure out _why_ his immortal companion wanted to come here in the first place. It was truly baffling, even for him. But Jasper didn't care why – he just wanted to be close to Alice, and support her in any way he possibly could.


	3. Bella Hunted

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Just so everyone is aware I'll be taking this story straight from memory, meaning I'll try and follow the cannon plot as much as I can. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sunday, September 23, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, somewhere outside Grace Housing District**

 **Time Unknown**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This is so fucking bad. I can't believe how fucked up this is. It's just all wrong; it was never supposed to end up like this. My two lives were never supposed to connect! I have my reasons for being a whore, I'll admit it I am one, but it was always on the side! Never full time! But does life give a fuck about that? Hell no!_

 _All right I should probably calm down … and stop screaming before I attract unwanted attention. I'm trying to avoid two … situations. Lets just say that the party was a complete disaster, nothing went well. For one thing my client didn't want to leave me alone. Yeah. Weird right? You'd think that once "it" had been done and the money had changed hands that we'd part ways. But apparently I'd done too much._

 _See, there's this rule, well it's not a rule I've just been told this is a much needed rule of advice. My boss, or in this case "mistress", cautioned me that since I wasn't going at this full time I should be_ _ **very**_ _careful when I give the clients what they want. She's set up the schedule for now to work around my schooling, and even set it up so the Client's can't exactly negotiate that. Basically she doesn't advertise me as heavily as the other girls, so the more eccentric and demanding customers don't come to me. If that happened then they'd most likely force me to go outside my schedule._

 _I'm getting off topic here. I'll discuss this with you Diary, some other time. What was I supposed to be ranting about? Oh shit…_

 **Same Day**

 **30 minutes pass, Time Still Unknown**

 _Sorry about that had to grab my stuff and get the fuck out of dodge. Apparently they, whoever they are, have sent some people to go look for me. They're pretty terrible at it, that or I'm just extremely lucky. Honestly I'm not 100% I should be alive right now. Those people had GUNS! FUCKING GUNS! What the HELL!? Am I being hunted now? What the fuck for? Ah man, I hear 'em again, I gotta move! I'll try and make it back to my house._

 _Guess I wont be writing in you for a while, I gotta confront my parents about what happened Saturday. Apparently the news has spread around GHD, but I wonder how far? Until I return…_

 _Goodbye, Dear Diary_


	4. Morning of the Party

**Saturday, September 22, 2000**

 **Phoenix, Arizona, Cherry Miller's House**

 **1:00 A.M**

A match was scrapped lightly against the fine yet rough surface on the side of a matchbox. The person holding the match paused before lighting the only candle in the room. The flame liked eagerly at the wick and was soon happily but slowly consuming the wax the candle was constructed out of.

"Why'd you light the candle?" A girl named Cherry Miller asked, she was the one currently hosting all the party members in her house.

Bella Swan looked sideways at Cherry and gave the girl an exasperated look, like the answer should've been obvious.

"No!" Cherry wined. "Why? I liked the dark!"

"You what?" Bella asked in disbelief and barely detectable disgust. "How? It's… never mind."

"Oh? What's this?" Cherry asked. "You think I'm weird? Well that's not nice! Just because I like the dark doesn't mean I'm weird!"

"Says who?" Bella countered. "Seems _pretty_ weird to me."

"Says me! Jeeze Bella! Although seriously why did you light the candle?"

"Oh," Bella said realizing she probably shouldn't god her friend. Things were thin as it were between them. "I wanted to write in my diary, that's all."

"How about not?"

"What? I can write in it if I want! It's my diary!"

"Woah!" Cherry said holding her hand up. "Calm down, and hear me out. Just because something amazing is happening now, doesn't mean you have to record it in your Diary! I mean, jeezus Bella! Live in the moment!"

Bella's face fell her feelings hurt. "That's not nice," She whispered.

"Wait, what? How? Bella, how's that not nice?" Cherry asked chuckling. "Usually when I tell my reclusive friends that, they laugh, and thank me! Why you getting upset all the sudden? … Bella? You listening?"

Bella's head suddenly jerked toward Cherry like she had been slapped. "Uh… did you feel that?"

"Fell what? Bella can we get back to the convo at hand, please?" Cherry huffed. "I don't like jumping around while talking."

Both Cherry and Bella are sitting up in their sleeping bags set in a ring of others in the Miller household's attic. A lit candle sits between the heads of their sleeping bags. Noises from downstairs single that the other party members had all decided to stay up a little bit later. Cherry's brother was also roaming about, leaving the preparations in place for the all day party as per his sister's request.


	5. Hospital Horror

**Author's Note: Again, I do not own Twilight. That being said I hope you enjoyed this triple upload today. I'll probably just do a double upload, or more likely just upload every day from now until I come to the end of Part 1. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **Saturday, September 22, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, Grace General Hospital**

 **3:45 A.M.**

The morning crew was going about their work with a subdued manner. Checking on the sleeping patients, trying to soothe the still awake ones and … generally avoiding the basement rooms.

"Do we have to?" One doctor asked another nurse. They had to come in this early because at least one doctor and nurse were required to be at the hospital at all times.

"Yes," The nurse replied tersely with a note of worry buried in her voice. "When we got here the nurse and doctor on midnight duty weren't here to great us. They're supposed to be here!"

"I know you're right, but do we have to go look for them? You do know what we'll find!" The doctor complained while straightening his white doctor coat.

"You don't actually believe that stuff do you? I mean people die all the time."

"That may be true, but you and I both know something wrong is going on here. It used to be just people investigating the history of the building, but lately? I don't know," The doctor said leading the nurse through the hospital. They were both searching high and low for the Midnight Nurse and the Midnight Doctor.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Well some of the explanations given as to why they were killed aren't very … concrete. It's fine that the most common reason is researching the building's history."

"Fine!?" The nurse screeched stopping and staring in shock at her colleague. This was not normal behavior for the man. Usually the young nurse would show up for the morning shift at 3:30 A.M. and hold down the fort until the rest of the working staff came in around 9:00 A.M. and at no point had he acted anything like this. "How the hell is that fine?"

"It keeps people fearful. It's been working just fine in keeping any true authority from investigating us…" The doctor said. He then mumbled something to himself. His words coming out so fast his breath hissed. The rest of what he had to say was drowned out by a scream from down the hall.

"HELP ME! HELP ME! OH GOD IT WANTS TO EAT ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

"Shit! This better not compromise us. Time to end this workforce charade," The doctor suddenly dropped all pretenses and violently pinned the nurse against the wall. So hard was his grip that both her elbows broke instantly. "It's time we had only insiders on- AAGHH—"

A metallic screech sound ripped through the air and Alice Cullen's fingers latched onto the back of the Vampire's skull and ripped its head clean off. The severed head still snarled and it twisted to try and sink its curved wicked fangs into Alice's face. The smaller petite vampire's orange eyes glowed with hatred and she flung with a supreme amount of force, the head down the hall and through a wall.

"Jasper! The patient, now!" Alice hiss screamed. Like storm air Jasper rushed pass Alice and after reaching the end of the hallway he turned into the doorway of the patients room. He paused for a fraction of a millisecond in shock at what he saw inside.


	6. The Insane Client

**Saturday, September 22, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, Cherry Miller's House**

 **6:00 A.M.**

"Bella, wake up!" A voice called shaking Bella out of her dream. Bella tried to not show any disappointment from having been woken from the dream, it was strongly pleasant; but now that Bella had awoken from it she couldn't for the life of her figure out why it had been so pleasant. "Common dangit! The fun's about to begin!"

"Huh whah?" Bella yawned for a few seconds then gathering her self looked Cherry straight in the eyes and said, "I thought we were already having fun?"

"Hah, what!?" Cherry laughed so hard she almost started crying. It took her a few seconds to recover. "You … I can't … you've been SLEEPING! How's that fun?"

Bell a groaned and explained, "I always am having fun when I sleep." Bella almost immediately regretted those words when Cherry gave the dreaded look of disbelief combined with you-MUST-be-stupid.

"Now, now, Bella. Don't be weird! Okay? I just…" Suddenly Cherry's voice dropped. "I want this party to be a success. And since you live in the housing district you're different!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked defensively. She knew she had brown hair, an albino complexion, and very plain features. But she couldn't be that different… could she?

"Oh don't worry about it!" Cherry said disturbingly cheerfully. "Come on then! Get dressed and get your butt downstairs, pronto!"

After this Cherry lightly skipped over to the attic stairs, lowered them, and descended downstairs to the chorus of cheers from everyone else downstairs. Bella crept out of her sleeping bag and over to the edge of the attic stairs. She lay flat with her ear to the floor, just to hear the people downstairs more clearly.

"Where's Bella?" A boy with a surprisingly gruff voice asked.

"Yeah, didn't ya invite her?" Another boy with a slightly less gruff voice than the previous (but with a southern accent) asked.

"Oh don't worry everyone!" Cherry exclaimed. Bella could've sworn Cherry had said something after this, but just then her mind jolted. She bolted upright to a standing position. Her vision blurred momentarily from rising too quickly but just then she saw the rock hit the window.

It was strange, how had Bella known to get up at just the moment to see the rock hit the window? She could've gotten up and started down the stairs, joined Cherry and the two handsome sounding boys (intriguing yes?). But something inside Bella had lead her to see the rock, although as soon as the heard the unmistakable pinging clunking sound it made when contacting with the window Bella questioned her instinct. Wouldn't she have just heard the rock and then gotten up?

But just then something flashed and what Bella saw next was impossible. Her client from the night before was clinging to the outside of the window. Bella knew for a _fact_ that he shouldn't have been able to get up that far.

Bella blinked and shook her head hoping that it was all just an illusion. But as soon as she opened her eyes and stared back at him … here he was, still clinging impossibly to the 6th story window, and still staring at her with the same lust in his eyes from before.

"What the actual fuck?" Bella whispered to herself. She thought, ' _How 1) the fuck is he clinging to nothing 2) the hell does he have the same intense almost unearthly vicious lust in his eyes when he stares at me?_ '

If it wasn't obvious already to Bella, the way he spoke cemented in her mind that she needed desperately to stay close to someone else for protection. "Why hello there, my little treat!" He cackled and then flexed. The window began to pull _away_ from the wall in which it was placed. "I'm coming inside! I didn't get what I wanted the first time, you left too quickly; I want it too be slow, painful … and who am I kidding, gloriously deathly!"


	7. Hospital Aftermath

**Author's Note: Sorry, but this is the last chapter for today. It's a double upload, but don't worry I'll definitely upload more tomorrow. See you then.**

* * *

 **Saturday, September 22, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, Grace General Hospital**

 **3:49 A.M.**

The fight was over, and unfortunately for Jasper the patient's blood and body parts were everywhere. The blood pooled all over the floor and their body lay on the ceiling and all four walls. His shoulders shook in anger as he stared down at his feet. A very much-dismantled vampire now lay at his feet, but Jasper knew it wasn't enough. The Midnight Doctor had accomplished what he set out to do. Kill this one patient in the entire hospital. In an instant Jasper came to a horrible realization, if the Midnight Doctor was dead … then where was the Midnight Nurse?

"Help," A word was spoken from directly outside the door, from the victimized innocent nurse. Jasper slowly and with extreme caution stepped outside and looked to his left first to see another vampire's head lodged halfway into a wall … on the opposite side of a room visible through another hole in another wall.

"Jasper, help! Oh quite your wining you bitch!" A voice snarled and what Jasper felt next made him pause. He felt his partner's every emotion and knew she was intact, but she wasn't moving. That's not what made him pause; Jasper turned to his right and faced the Midnight Nurse at the opposite end of the hallway. He also felt the almost unearthly level of panic in the innocent nurse. He'd attend to her later.

The Midnight Nurse was staring directly at him with a venomous look in her eye. She then snarled and yelled, "YOU KILLED HIM! You killed my Jason! How dare you!"

"Oh it's of no consequence," Jasper said offhandedly, while simultaneously trying to manipulate the vicious female Vampire's emotions. "He was definitely expendable, in fact I think they wanted him dead!"

The shock came over the Midnight Nurse's face and with a swift blow from Alice her head popped off and rolled toward Jasper. He picked it up and gripping it in one hand tossed it to Alice, who gave it a roundhouse kick shattering the now marble like head into a thousand individual pieces.

A voice from behind Jasper said, "God damn… this is messy."

Both Jasper and Alice turned to see Emmet. He then looked from the bloody patient room to both of them. He asked seriously with a barely suppressed grin on his face, "Clean up time?"


	8. Archimedes the Vampire

**Author's Note: I apologize. This will be more than likely the only upload for today. I will still upload tomorrow, but as for today it'll only be a singular upload.**

* * *

 **Saturday, September 22, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, Cherry Miller's House**

 **11:45 P.M.**

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Cherry Miller asked. And everyone nodded. "Alright now that everyone's comfortable, who wants to go first?"

In the middle of the circle of gathered party members sat a bottle, on its side patiently waiting to be spun. Bella sighed but before she could reach out and spin it the boy next to her did. The bottle spun round and round, it miraculously did not land on Bella. And from there Bella seemed to have the most extraordinary luck. The bottle never landed on her. She got to spin a few times, since Cherry had this rule that everyone had to have a turn. Bella only asked a few truths that got laughs … nothing too extreme.

Beyond the doorway to the main room where all the kids sat having a great time, the insane client waited patiently. He knew what he wanted, but he had not yet identified his target. When someone suggested they give their blood type as well as whatever the bottle spinner decided his heart leapt. His moment was approaching. Soon he would have the right blood, the ONLY blood he could stomach. He was starving, having not feed in weeks. His last victim had been a patient at Grace General hospital. They had had the exactly blood type of one of these kids, but which one? He knew he would find out soon enough.

A car screeched outside and he could hear _them_ approaching by a speeding cab. Suddenly the vehicle stopped and half paying attention to the girls and boys the insane client determined that the intrusive piss eyed vampires had parked a considerable distance away. He then realized why, they didn't want to _scare_ whoever they were after! ' _What a laugh, do they know who they're dealing with!?_ ' The insane client thought but just then he pulled his full attention back to the circle of human friends.

"Bella! Oh it finally landed on you!" Cherry giggled maliciously. It seemed all pretenses were off and since Cherry had spun the bottle that landed on her Bella knew she was in for it. "Okay, I dare you to tell us your secret … oh and you blood type as well."

The girl named Bella being a whore surprised only everyone except her, Cherry, and the insane client. "Oh my blood type? AB Negative," Bella said calmly despite the shitstorm brought up by her previous statement. But just then she screamed and scrambled back as a man jumped over her and landed on the bottle, shattering it.

"OH YES!" The insane client, whom Bella knew as Archimedes, screamed his fangs and glowing undead eyes in full show. He spun to face Bella. "Now your AB- blood will be MINE!"


	9. The Cullen's Plan

**Sunday, September 23, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, Cherry Miller's House**

 **4:50 A.M.**

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett Cullen all stood far enough from the caution tape to not get noticed by the cops.

"What I mess, what a shame too that we couldn't have taken her," Emmett commented.

"You know that's not how it's supposed to work!" Alice said exasperated. "Besides that's not how Charlie would have wanted it to happen. You know that's not what he wants."

"She's right Emmett," Jasper said with calm absurdity. "Besides I don't think we should move on Bella now."

"And why not? She's already had an encounter with the vampire calling himself Arcamedies, she must know by now!" Alice said.

"Mmm…maybe not," Emmett said wisely. "She is after all still a girl, maybe she'll just write this off as a nightmare."

"Something to get away from," Jasper said, and he grinned.

Alice grinned even wider, "Oh my Jasper, darling! What a perfect idea…"


	10. Renee's Deathbed Goodbye

**Author's Note: All right, this is where I cut off part 1. Part two will be called, Bella Lust Part 2 – Meeting Edward. Thank you all for reading this… rather short part. Let me know what you think, or keep an eye out for part 2.**

* * *

 **Monday, September 24, 2000**

 **Arizona, Phoenix, Philip's House**

 **9:00 A.M.**

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Bella asked with a stressed note of worry in her voice.

"Yes," Philip, Renee's new boyfriend answered. "She's definitely somewhere else, probably over at her job. She works at the Grace General Hospital. She's the nurse that staffs the building in the morning before everyone else arrives from home."

"So you have seen her?" Bella asked this time confused.

"Oh not recently, but last time I did see her she was heading off to work…" Philip said hesitiantly. "Does that help?"

"Oh yes thank you, say … do you think you could give me a ride over there?" Bella asked politely and Philip nodded.

Same Day

 **Several Minutes Later**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm writing in you now for the last time. Right now I'm heading over to the hospital to check on mother. If she's not there then I don't know what I'll do. My only other option is to try and find my Dad in Fork's Washington and finish up my schooling while living with him._

 **Grace General Hospital**

Bella stepped into the dimly lit room with a lump in her throat. Her mother, Renee, lay there gasping for breath. She had bruises all over, and a gigantic body bandage covering her entire upper body, her legs sheathed in a hospital gown.

"Mom?" Bella's voice came out in a scared whisper.

"Bella," Renee said weakly. "I don't… you need to leave dear. It doesn't matter to me who you are here. Go, live with your father and build up a life away from here. Ple-*cough* please."

Tears started to fall down Bella's face as she stared her mother in the eye. "But mom… I'm a…"

"Sh," Renee whispered her voice growing softer. "Just go. You're in severe danger here. Leave me, and this life behind. Oh and … for god's sake and my former husband's … don't tell Charlie of what happened here. Let him pretend that I'm having a grand old time without him, and not lying in a hospital bead near dead after a traumatic accident."


End file.
